Primer beso
by Marceline Kirkland
Summary: América al enterarse que que el primer beso de su amado Arthur fue Francia, con ayuda de Kiku hará lo posible por evitarlo y ser él quien sea el primero en probar de aquellos labios. / No sé qué más poner xD /
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Tuve que borrar la historia porque no me gustaba como quedó el primer capítulo u_u pero no se preocupen, hice algunas correcciones más que nada de ortografía y creo que ya está más decente. Como ya estoy de vacaciones espero poder actualizar pronto. Gracias.

Y recuerden :B los personajes son de Himaruya, si fueran míos el UsUk sería canon.

* * *

Puede ser tierno, apasionado, atrevido o tímido, no importa, juntar los labios por primera vez con alguien siempre es una experiencia digna de atesorar para todas las personas **.** En la mayoría de escenas de las películas de Hollywood, la mayoría de los protagonistas demuestran al público el beso perfecto en el que el escenario es el ideal como una playa, un cena romántica, un picnic; cualquier lugar con el que se pueda definir romántico para la mayoría de las jóvenes.

Para la gran mayoría de las señoritas la experiencia del primer beso con la persona amada es realmente importante debido a que es una de las mayores ilusiones que se puedan tener. Con los muchachos también se aplica, a pesar de que varios no le dan gran importancia, otros sin embargo tienen el anhelo de que dicha experiencia sea con la indicada.

Un beso con el/la persona especial es la transmisión de los sentimientos de amor y cariño que siente por el otro. Pero si el amor fuera así de fácil no existirían tantos corazones rotos, por que como dice el dicho "Donde hay dos corazones juntos siempre hay uno tercero roto".

En la actualidad el significado del primer beso se a ido perdiendo ya que lo consideran como una fase más de la vida, pero aún existen jóvenes que reservan esta acción para con la persona indicada.

 **Alfred F. Jones**

-cerró la página de internet- Esta es otra de las muchas definiciones que he podido encontrar sobre el primer beso –suspiré de manera cansada- umm … no puedo creer que me esté haciendo bolas en la cabeza por pensar tanto en este tema … ¡Y TODO ES CULPA DEL GRUÑON DE ALEMANIA Y EL INUTIL DE ITALIA! –Grité totalmente frustrado- ¡¿Por qué tenían que darse demostraciones de afecto en plena reunión?!

~Flash back~

En la conferencia mundial que había tenido lugar en la mañana de ese día, las naciones amantes de habla alemán e italiana estaban sentados juntos por petición del italiano. Las dos naciones llevaban apenas una semana desde que habían empezado su relación de amantes, aunque Italia siempre era muy afectuoso con Alemania, el día de hoy a Italia Veneciano se le dio por darle un beso sorpresivo al alemán cuando Francia exponía sobre el problema por el cual se había reunido. Ante el acto todas las naciones guardaron silencio mientras que Japón y Taiwán fotografiaban el maravilloso momento.

¡I-ITA- ITALIA! –Gritó con la cara totalmente roja el amante del wurst- ¿Po-por- por qué has hecho eso en plena reunión?! –preguntaba más que exaltado el alemán al percatarse de que las otras naciones los observaban fijamente- Ve~ es que me dieron ganas de besarte Ve~ ¿Te has enojado Alemania? –ese fue el menor de los Italia- n-no – no es eso, es que ese fue mi *safsfdfasf* -habló bien bajito- Ve~ Alemania no escuché lo que dijiste –habló nuevamente el italiano dándole su atención y bueno, todas las naciones chismosas también querían saber lo que había dicho el alemán- ¡ESE FUE MI PRIMER BESO! –humo salía de la cabeza del alemán ante tal declaración que había hecho en público. La sala guardo un silencio total ante lo recién descubierto, pero como estamos hablando de nuestras queridas naciones los comentarios no se dieron a esperar- JaJaJa ¡West! ¿Es enserio? El awesome de mí no puede creer que ese haya sido tu primer beso JaJaJa ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada del asombroso ore-sama? –JaJaJa –reía como loco Prusia, saliendo detrás de unas masetas, ante el gran secreto de su hermano- HonHonHon el poder del amour está en todos lados y por fin han alcanzado el gruñón de tu hermano Prusia~ -fue el turno de Francia- Vamos chicos, a mí se me hace muy tierno que el primer beso de Alemania haya sido con el pequeño Ita-chan –habló un sonriente español que a su vez sujetaba con fuerza a un muy enojado Romano por la barbaridad que había cometido su estúpido hermano menor- amour Spain no es burla~ es solo que es muy lindo saber que en todos los años que Don Músculos existe no haya besado a alguien antes, a mí también me hubiera gustado guardar el mío para la persona indicada, pero era muy bello como para no cumplir con los que estaban detrás de mí –dice de forma divertida el denominado país del amor- Ya que estamos con este lindo secreto a la luz, ¿Alguien más quiere declarar que no ha dado su primer beso?~ -continuó hablando el francés. Las demás naciones salieron del trance después de escuchar la pregunta de Francia, y la mayoría se puso a relatar cómo había sido aquella experiencia, como la charla se había vuelto amena nadie percató que dos naciones estaban completamente calladas, por un lado el de por sí ya ignorado Canadá, pero para una nación energética como Estados Unidos no paso desapercibido por Francia.

¿Qué sucede pequeño América? ¿Acaso tu tampoco has dado tu primer beso? –dijo en un pequeño susurro para que solo lo escuchara la joven nación- HaHaHa claro que si Francia, soy la mejor Nación del MUNDO. ¡¿Cómo sería posible que yo no haya besado a alguien?! HaHaHa –le contestó de manera rápida el americano ya que no quería seguir siendo interrogado- Te contaré algo querido América ya que te veo tan pero tan entusiasmado, el primer beso de Arthur fui yo haha~ aun lo recuerdo, fue cuando yo aparentaba unos 12 años y el pequeño Artuh unos 10 honhonhon lo bese de forma desprevenida honhonhon aunque después me golpeó por lo que hice realmente fue divertido hacerlo –aquella pequeña anécdota se la contaba mientras los dos miraban como Inglaterra hablaba tranquilamente con Japón- Eso era todo mi pequeño, por lo que parece la reunión se han cancelado así que con tu permiso me iré a hablar con tu adorable hermanito.

~Fin del Flash back~

Después de aquella plática con Francia me sentía deprimido, él sabe perfectamente que llevo enamorado de Arthur desde que era su colonia. Estoy seguro que me lo contó para que me pusiera celoso, pero soy un tonto al pensar que podría ser su primer beso y él el mío. A diferencia de mí, Inglaterra tiene mayor tiempo de existencia en el mundo… HaHa sigo siendo un niño al tener esas tontas esperanzas. –A pesar de que aceptaba el hecho de que no podría ser el primer beso de mi querido Inglaterra me hubiera gustado que no fuera con Francis, ¡Me niego a aceptar que haya sido Francia! ¡Con cualquiera menos Francia!

Estaba tan sumergido en mi propia melancolía que no note que mi celular tenía varias llamadas perdidas hasta después de dos horas. Cuando por fin reaccione me di cuenta que todas eran de Japón. ¡HABIA OLVIDADO QUE JAPÓN ME MOSTRARIA SU ULTIMO INVENTO!.

Rápidamente tomé mi chaqueta de aviador y me dirigí lo más rápido posible a la casa de Kiku. Gracias al jet que hizo Tony para mí demoré solo alrededor de una hora llegar hasta la casa de Japón. Una vez que me encontraba en su residencia toque el timbre.

Oe! Kiku! Kiku! –grite con mi tono habitual para que no se me notara la tristeza que tenía.

América-san, pensé que ya no vendría hasta mañana –me dijo Kiku con su habitual tono tranquilo- Disculpa las molestias Kiku es que andaba detraído con mis videos juegos y no me di cuenta hasta que acabé –le comenté algo habitual que solía hacer como una pequeña mentira- No se preocupe América-san pase por favor, el invento que le quiero enseñar está en la parte de atrás de mi casa –me explico Japón mientras ingresábamos a su casa hacia donde se encontraba lo que deseaba mostrarme- Como recordara América-san la última vez que hablamos me comento que deseaba construir una máquina del tiempo ya que su amigo Tony no quería prestarle la que tenía, como la idea se me hizo interesante me propuse a construirla como un gran reto para mi país y por fin la he terminado, América-san le presento la primera máquina del tiempo echa por un país –escuchaba con atención a Japón, la idea de que había construido una máquina del tiempo me era realmente fascinante y hacia que me emocionara- ¡JAPÓN! ¡Eres realmente genial!~ ¿Y realmente funciona?~ ¿Ya la has probado? ¿Me dejarías usarla? –le pregunte todo eso con verdadera emoción – Como vera América-san la maquina ha sido probada solo con animales como conejos, todavía no la hemos probado con seres humanos así que si lo desea puede ser el primero en probarla –me dijo con una leve sonrisa- ¡claro que sí!~ ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Tengo que usar algún tipo de ropa especial? ¿Debo llevar comida o algún arma? –no podía creerlo iba a viajar por el tiempo, la idea era realmente fascinante y fue cuando se me ocurrió que podría usar la máquina para evitar que Francia fuera el primer beso de Inglaterra, sí eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Déjeme explicarle el procedimiento América-san, no necesita llevar algún tipo de arma tal vez si un poco de comida a sí que no se preocupe mucho por eso, yo me encargare de proporcionarle lo necesario para su viaje. Le aseguro que es totalmente seguro, lo único que debe hacer es enfocar sus pensamientos al lugar y fecha al que desee ir y será tele transportado al lugar al que desea y si desea ir a otro lugar solo debe enfocar sus pensamientos al nuevo destino –Japón me terminaba de explicar el uso de la maquina mientras que sonreía muy alegremente. Finalmente tenía todo listo para mi viaje, por lo que me había explicado Kiku el reloj que me había colocado en la muñeca servía para indicarme el tiempo que me quedaba para estar en el lugar en el que me encontrara.

Me encaminé hacia la máquina y una vez dentro Japón cerró la puerta y por un micrófono me dijo que la secuencia para ser tele transportado ya estaba siendo activada así que solo debía enfocarme en el lugar en el que quería ir- Yo deseo ser el primer beso de Inglaterra, quiero ir al lugar en el que Inglaterra tuvo su primer beso –hablarlo conmigo mismo me ayudaba a estar más enfocado en mis pensamiento. Para cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que me encontraba en una amplia pradera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno bueno xD tuve algo de inspiración hoy. Está un poco corto pero igual espero que les guste.**

 **Recuerden que los créditos a los personajes son de Himaruya si fueran míos el UsUk sería canon. Eso es todo ¡disfruten de la lectura! Hasta la siguiente actualización~**

* * *

 **Alfred F. Jones**

La pradera era realmente hermosa y nostálgica a la vez, se parecía mucho a los prados en los que solía jugar cuando era niño junto a los conejos. También, era en ese mismo lugar en el que Inglaterra siempre venía a mi encuentro. Sé que siempre que él hablo del pasado llego a menospreciarlo pero, la verdad es que los recuerdos que tengo junto a él son los más importantes y valiosos para mí.

Puedo recordar tantas cosas sobre el Inglaterra de esos tiempos, con su muy bella sonrisa, sus ojos tan verdes como este mismo campo que para mí sin las más bellas joyas. Tantos recuerdos de los dos compartiendo felices momentos, hasta…. Hasta ese día de lluvia en el que corté todo lazo de hermandad con él porque me di cuenta que no lo quería como a un hermano sino como amante, lo quería solo para mí y nadie más. Con ese pensamiento en mi mente fui capaz de empuñar el mosquete contra él. Mentiría si dijera que mi deseo egoísta de tenerlo solo para mí fue el único motivo, claro que también estaba el bienestar de mi gente, pero el darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía y quería fue el principal detonante.

Pero todo eso ya está en el pasado- dije cansado y soltando un suspiro- Inglaterra a pesar de todo nunca he sido capaz de sacarte de mi corazón ni nadie ha sido capaz de reemplazarte- soltaba al aire como si le estuviera contando mis penas de amor a alguien- …. Sé, que estaremos juntos de nuevo porque ¡I´M A HERO! – Grite con todas mis fuerzas- No importa que Inglaterra, tu y yo seremos capaces de sonreír juntos nuevamente – tenía que subir mis ánimos, el pasado no lo puedo borrar y tampoco estoy arrepentido de mis decisiones así que seguiré adelante hasta lograr mis anhelos- ¡Así que prepárate para que el Hero te de tu primer beso! – con el ánimo renovado recalqué el motivo por el cual había hecho este pequeño viaje.

DDDDDDr! – Estaba entusiasmado, la idea de ver a Arthur de pequeño era sumamente adorable- ¿Por dónde debería empezar a buscar? – Caí en la cuenta de que no sabía exactamente donde estaba, y fue que pude sentir como el reloj que me había dado Japón vibraba- ¡Oh! Me había olvidado de esto… ¿Cómo fue que me dijo Japón que funcionaba? ….. Hummm…. Creo que… debí prestar atención cuando Japón me daba las indicaciones de esto – recordé que mientras Japón trataba de explicarme sobre el manejo del reloj yo solo movía la cabeza en forma de afirmación mientras daba salto "muy masculinos" por la idea de ser el primer beso de Arthur. Hahahaha ni modo tendré que averiguar por mí mismo como funciona – empecé a presionar los pequeños botones que tenía aquel reloj hasta que se levantó una pequeña pantallita.

América-san, me alegra ver que el experimento ha sido un éxito –en la pequeña pantalla salía la imagen de Japón que al parecer aún se encontraba en el lugar en el que había partido Básicamente, quería informarle que tiene 24 horas para quedarse en el lugar en el que se encuentra después de la hora quedado usted será transportado automáticamente a su lugar de origen. Debo recalcarle que por favor se abstenga de atentar contra cualquier evento que haya pasado en el año en la que se encuentra por lo tal si ve que está por ser visto por alguno de nuestros semejantes o humanos presione el botón amarillo que se encuentra en la parte superior del reloj. Le deseo buena suerte América-san – una vez Japón terminó de explicarme lo esencial sobre el manejo del reloj y de que no debo interferir con los sucesos de aquí la pequeña pantalla volvió a guardarse.

¡Bien! Es muy fácil, solo no debo dejar que me vean y no interferir, es muy sencillo para un Hero como yo. Por lo que solo debo buscar a mini-Inglaterra robarle su primer beso y podré irme a casa feliz y contento – hablaba de forma alegre hasta que me di cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detallito- besar a Inglaterra y no interferir, besar a Inglaterra y no intervenir~~ es tan sencillo~~ lalalala seré su primer beso DDDDDr… sip… solo no debo intervenir en… na… en nada. Hey, esperen un segundo :v si beso a Inglaterra eso sería entremeterme con los sucesos de este lugar y … Japón dijo que no debía suceder nada como eso …. ¡MALDICIÓN! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas- ¡NO PUEDE SER! SI NO DEBO INTERVENIR ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO PUEDO BESARLO, ¡Y SINO LO BESO SU PRIMER BESO SERÁ CON EL FRANCHUTE DE MIERDA ESE! ¡NOOOO¡ - no puede ser, mi esfuerzo , mi sueño de ser yo el primer de disfrutar los labios de mi inglés no puede ser. Estaba tan concentrado gritando mis desgracias al aire que no me percaté de la presencia de otra persona hasta que sentí que me jalaban de mi chaqueta.

En ese mismo instante me quedé totalmente paralizado, mierda ¡Lo primero que me dicen que no debo hacer y lo primero que hago! – me decía en mi cabeza mientras me giraba para ver a la persona que trataba de llamar mi atención. Lo primero en llamar mi atención fueron esas particulares cejas gruesas que muy bien conocía para luego posar mí vista a los ojos ajenos de los cuales estaba totalmente enamorado.

In… Inglaterra – dije en voz baja.


End file.
